WRONG
by Cutebei
Summary: "Tenang saja. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, sayang." Bisiknya di telingaku dengan lembut. Ingin rasanya aku marah, memaki pada takdir yang begitu asyik memainkan ceritaku bersama Namjoon. Namun, apalah dayaku ini yang hanya manusia biasa. NAMJIN. BxB.


WRONG

Cast :

Kim Seokjin (17) - Kim Namjoon (18)

With others XD

Rate : M for language

Warning : BxB | AU

Note :

Original story is Aku Bukan Perempuan by Syarif Hidayatullah.

Remake and edited by Me.

This present for you Kak Christal Alice.

.

.

All is Seokjin POV

.

.

Aku bukan perempuan. Tetapi mengapa kau menciumku? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Tetapi ini tak dapat kupercaya dengan akal sendiri. Aku masih pura-pura terlelap ketika seseorang mulai menciumiku, memelukku bagai sebuah boneka yang tak berdaya. Ingin kuberontak. Tapi entah mengapa aku tak bisa. Aku takut. Takut menghadapi kenyataan bila orang yang memperlakukanku dengan begitu lembut ini adalah seseorang yang amat aku kagumi.

"Kau sudah terbangun?" Ia membisikiku.

Aku terdiam. Hatiku berdetak lebih cepat. Rasa takut menghantuiku. Tidak salah salgi. Aku mengenal suara ini. Ini suara Namjoon. Tidak salah lagi.

"Tenang saja. Kau akan nyaman bersamaku. Aku kan memelukmu. Kau pasti kedinginan ya? Malam ini angin yang berhembus terasa begitu kencang," lanjutnya. Aku masih terdiam. Aku hanya ingin malam ini cepat selesai. Tetapi Namjoon malah memelukku dengan pelukan yang lebih erat.

Mataku kupejam dalam-dalam. Ini pasti mimpi. Aku ingin ini hanya terjadi dalam mimpi. Tapi, ah... Sentuhan Namjoon terasa begitu nyata, begitu pula dengan ciumannya. Berusaha membangkitkan nafsu purbawi. Tapi aku hanya bisa pasrah dan _menikmatinya_.

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Malam ini begitu indah. Kau buka matamu, lihatlah dari balik jendela. Bulan bercahaya dengan sempurna. Langit cerah. Bukalah matamu, ini akan menjadi malam yang indah," ia masih mendawai kemudian membelai kepalaku dengan sesekali menciumiku. Aku ingin berontak, sentuhannya terasa begitu panas dan mengundang ditubuhku. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tak berdaya, aku tahu siapa yag memelukku. Aku tahu benar siapa yang memperlakukanku seperti ini. Seorang siswa yang sangat pintar. Selalu mendapatkan nilai yang fantastis, mahir dalam bahasa Inggris dan Jerman dengan fasihnya, dan dinobatkan sebagai siswa teladan.

Dan kini, aku berada dalam pelukannya. Ah, sungguh aku tak pernah berpikir kedekatanku dengannya akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku memang selalu belajar banyak hal dengannya. Hingga keberadaanku di dalam ruangan ini pun karena niatku untuk belajar bersamanya. Tetapi, mengapa Namjoon berubah?

Aku tak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa selain tubuh Namjoon yang terus-menerus menggamitku. Membawaku dalam surga duniawi.

.

.

Pagi-pagi aku hanya terpekur di depan kamarku. Aku memikirkan kejadian semalam. Perkataan Namjoon semalam. Hatiku rasanya gelisah. Pergumulan semalam telah membuatku begitu bingung. Sesak sekali dadaku. Ingin kumenangis. Tapi aku bahkan tak dapat mengeluarkan air mata.

"Where's Namjoon hyung?" Tanya temanku Hoseok-teman satu angkata denganku-, yang kemudian membuyarkan lamunanku.

"I don't know" jawabku singkat.

"Wah, fasih sekali bahasamu. Biasanya juga jawab there's no, tidak nyambung," ejek Hoseok sambil tertawa.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja. Dia kan dekat dengan Namjoon hyung, siswa tingkat akhir itu," timpal Jimin-teman Hoseok yang satu angkatan denganku juga-. Entah mengapa hatiku sesak mendengar nama Namjoon disebut-sebut.

"Oh, ya. Pantas kamu jadi pintar begini. Kalau ketemu Namjoon nanti beritahu ia, ada tamu. Kami mau ke aula dulu, ada kegiaan. Ok?" lanjut Hoseok kemudian.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan kembali terpekur dengan lamunanku. Tapi tak lama, dari kejauhan aku melihat Namjoon berjalan menuju kearah kamarku. Sekolah kami merupakan seolah laki-laki yang menyediakan fasilitas lengkap selain gedung sekolah, juga asrama yang bisa diisi juga tidak. Aku bergegas mendekati teman sekamarku Jae Hwan, mengatakan padanya untuk tidak memberitahu aku ada di dalam kamar. Kemudian aku masuk ke dalam, bersembunyi di balik lemari.

Aku lihat dari jendela, Namjoon tampak kecewa dan pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Tak lama berselang, Jae Hwan datang padaku. "Wah beruntung sekali kau! Kau dipilih mewakili sekolah untuk ikut lomba debat bahasa Inggris dengan dua orang lainnya. Nanti malam di suruh ke kantor. Kau akan dilatih oleh seorang yang paling hebat di sekolah ini!" terang Jae Hwan dengan suara menggebu-gebu.

Tetapi sebaliknya denganku. Tubuhku terasa lemas. Karena aku ahu, orang itu adalah Namjoon.

"Ada apa? Mukamu mengapa cemas begitu? Takut kalah? Ah, itu biasa. Menang kalah dalam lomba itu biasa," lanjut Jae Hwan sambil menepuk lembut pundakku.

Aku hanya terenyum kecil dan menundukkan kepalaku. Bingung harus datang atau tidak nanti malam. Entah mangapa sesak di dadaku maki bertambah. Harus memasang wajah apa aku saat bertemu dengan Namjoon nanti, dan entah sejak kapan wajah ku memanas hanya dengan memikirkannya.

.

.

Aku terbangun ketika kurasakan tubuhku terasa berat, seperti ada yang menindih. Aku segera sadar. Bahwa seseorang telah memelukku dan tidur tepat di atas tubuhku. Aku tahu benar orang itu adalah Namjoon.

Aku teringat, pukul dua belas malam aku masih berlatih dengannya di perpustakaan. Saat itu masih ada teman-tmanku yang lain. Tapi sekarang, aku tak tahu. Aku tertidur mungkin saat latihan dan yang lain telah pulang.

Namjoon masih tertidur. Nampak nyenyak sekali, bahkan ketika aku pura-pura berpaling dan membiarkan tubuh setengah telanjang itu bergerak diantara buku-buku. Aku menatap dengan pandangan kosong, apakah semua ini sudah benar?

Aku ingin berontak, namun untuk kesekian kalinya lagi aku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Aku menggigit bibirku yang terasa perih dan bengkak, bayangan kedua orang tuaku terlintas. Segala jenis keinginan dan harapan kedua orangtuaku terasa berat dipundak. Aku hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi disini dan masih punya banyak waktu untuk menggali potensiku, dan ini adalah tahun terakhir untuk Namjoon.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah aku menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dengan Namjoon dan kawan-kawan tidak sia-sia, kami membawa pulang tiga buah piala. Aku menyamankan duduk di kursi bis yang berdekatan dengan jendela, Namjoon berada dalam satu bis yang sama denganku, namun dia sedari tadi duduk dibagian depan bersama dengan para Songsaengnim.

"Kamu hebat saat lomba tadi. Pantas saja kamu juara,"aku menoleh ke arah kiri, mendapati seorang perempuan yang tadi memujiku. Ia juga utusan sekolah kami, dari sekolah putri yang kini berada dalam sebuah bis yang sama.

"Terimakasih. Kau juga. Aku yakin seharusnya kau juara satu. Tapi sayang jurinya banyak yang tuli," jawabku menocoba ramah.

"Kau menyindirku?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda.

"Tidak, aku serius." jawabku sambil terkekeh.

Perempuan itu bernama Jieun. Aku bersikap ramah tidak berarti menyukainya, sebagai seorang lelaki, tentunya aku harus bersikap ramah terutama pada seorang perempuan. Sepanjang perjalanan dari Seoul ke Busan, yang kurang lebih empat jam kami habiskan untuk mengobrol. Tapi entah mengapa, Namjoon melirikku berkali-kali. Cemburukah ia padaku?

.

.

Aku yang tengah membereskan tempat tidur, terlonjak kaget saat Jae Hwan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, belum lagi nafasnya yang belum stabil. "Ada apa Jae Hwan?" aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku, lalu mendekati Jae Hwan dengan segelas air putih yang Jae Hwan sambar lalu diteguknya sampai habis.

"Kau tahu? Namjoon hyung dan Jieun dikabarkan bertunangan. Ini benar-benar berita besar." Ken menjawab sangat antusias dan menggebu-gebu, tentu saja berita besar. Bagaimana tidak, mereka adalah pasangan serasa yang sama-sama berprestasi. Dan hatiku terasa sesak, pantas saja Namjoon terus melirikku saat di bis, dua hari yang lalu saat perjalanan pulang ke Busan sehabis berlomba.

Lututku lemas seketika, aku segera mendudukkan diri diatas kasur yang belum sempat aku bereskan. Padanganku kosong, Jae Hwan yang menyadari perubahanku kemudian mendekat, menepuk bahuku pelan, "Seokjin kau baik-baik saja? Kau iri ya, Namjoon hyung mendapatkan perempuan seperti Jieun?" Ken menggodaku, mencoleh-colek daguku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menggeleng, sebagai jawaban.

Tidak, aku tidak perah iri pada Namjoon. Hanya saja, aku iri bagaimana Jieun bisa seberuntung itu mendapatkan Namjoon. Lalu, bagaimana dengan aku? Dengan hatiku?

.

.

"Maaf tidak memberitahukan ini padamu sebelumnya, ini semua terjadi secara mendadak dan tiba-tiba karena perjanjian bodoh," terang Namjoon. Aku muak mendengar kata-kata itu. Aku menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan yang entahlah aku sendiripun sulit mengartikannya. Terlalu banyak hal yang aku fikirkan, membuat kepalalu terasa pening. Belum lagi dadaku yang terasa semakin sesak.

"Mengapa? Kau cemburu?" nada suara Namjoon memelan, tangan besarnya mengelus wajahku dengan lembut. Membuat pertahananku melunak hanya dengan sentuhan kecilnya. Kenapa desiran ini tidak hilang? Bahkan sudah jelas, Namjoon bukan lagi hanya miliknya seorang.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, sayang." Bisiknya di telingaku dengan lembut. Ingin rasanya aku marah, memaki pada takdir yang begitu asyik memainkan ceritaku bersama Namjoon. Namun, apalah dayaku ini yang hanya manusia biasa.

Hatiku semakin sesak saat Namjoon menghimpit tubuhku ke dinding perpustakaan, memberikanku sentuhan hangat membakar jiwa. Membawaku ke dalam nikmat duniawi. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak kencang, memberitahu seisi dunia bahwa lelaki yang tengah mencumbuku ini, adalah kekasihku. Kekasih seorang Kim Seokjin.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Harusnya sad ending gitu, tapi akunya gak bisa bikin yang sedih-sedih. Banyak adegan anunya kan ya kak? Emang sih ini agak melenceng dari cerita asli, tapi cuman dua bagian akhirnya aja sih yang aku ubah XD

Btw, ada yang pernah baca atau tau? Aku cukup kaget waktu nemu novel ini, dan langsung cerita sama kak Al heuheu

Ini bener-bener real ending dan gak akan ada lanjutannya XD

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca XD


End file.
